Agony
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: The story of Agony. No not the pain, the girl. She escapes from the Armamda, not knowing what the Irken's have done to her. So this is her story. And what not.
1. Chapter 1

Red.

Tallest Red, how I hate and love him all at the same time. He keeps me locked up in this prision, all the while trying to tell me it's okay. I'll be fine. He is the nicest to me, but he wont let me go.

I hate him. He took me from my home, let his people do tests on me, and even though they are done, he still wont let me go.

I love him. He treats me different, like a person. He brings me actiual food. He talks to me. I'm glad he is here, but angry that he his my captor.

I don't know what to do, but I know I must leave. Me and some other prisions have made a plan. We will escape tonight. I am not strong and don't know how to use Irken technology, but the others pitty me and said I could come along. They said once I hear a bunch alarms going off that means my door is open and I should run out. They'll be near, waiting for me. Then we'll all run to the ships and fly off. I am so nervous and can't wait! They are going to drop me off on my planet, then go home to their's.

I can't believe I'm going home! Home to EARTH! I have been away for along time. I was only 8 when they took me! I think I am 16 now. I shold be in highschool, I think. I will talk to people my age and see other humans! I am so excited!

I should rest, though. It will be hard getting out, and a long journay to home. Yes, I will sleep. Sleep till I hear the alarms. Then I am out off hear!

From the notebook of Agony- human


	2. Chapter 2

Agony awakes to an alarming alarm going off. She doesn't hesitate, she grabs her only possesion, a small notebook, and runs to her cell door. The girl is relief filled when it opens, just like the others said it would. She runs out, takes a corner and runs into a very mean looking alien. At first she is scared, she thought she had been caught. But her fear is quickly replace with glee. It is one of her _friends_, that came up with the escape plan.

"Good to see that you could make it Human." They didn't know her name, but then again she didn't know their's either; so it wasn't rude or anything. Why get fimilar if your just escaping and could die? The alien turned to another escapie, a goat thingy. "We have everyone, it time to go." The goat man noddes and the giant alien man lifts Agony up and carries her as he runs. Agony protested at first but couldn't argue wuth the giant's escuse, "Sorry human, but you is so slow. This is munch faster." That shut her up. So they ran, Agony only saw a few Irkens fighting, others she saw were on the ground withering in pain. Not that she minded, she just wasn't use to so much violence; even though she had been locked up here for years, she never saw fights. So this whole escape, kill any Irken you see or die trying thing, was very new to her. She had been way to young to have been asked to join an escsape mission when she first arrvied, but now she was glad they let her join. Some of the fallen Irkens she saw she reconized as her holders and experimentors. It was pleasing to her, to see them in such deadly pain. Pain like she felt when they did those horriable things to her. Angony wasn't sure how long they ran, but they got to the ships pretty fast. The giant blue man seated her in a ship, called out to everyone, telling them to get into one of the ships as well, then he hopped in next to her. He had just started the ship when there came a knocking at the side window, he looked out of it. Agony saw a female goat thing, asking (begging) to be let in. Blue (as we shall call him till we get his name) sighed, but opened the ships door for her. She jumped in quickly and Blue flew off. Agony, Blue and the goat girl never looked back.

**Far from the Armada**

"Okay Ladies." Agony and goaty turned and looked at Blue, "We have gotten out of the Armada's range." He looked at the two females with a smile. "What'ce wanna do next?" Agony answered quickly.

"I wanna go home." She said flattly. Goaty turned to her.

"Hey..." She squited at Agony, "Your a human!" Goaty said wide eyed.

"Really?" Agony mockingly looked at herself, "Thanks for telling me." Goat pursed her lips and glared at her.

"What I meant was, Why do the Irkens have a human? Don't they like avoid Earth at all cost?" Goat asked. Blue glared at Goaty and looked at Agony with a sad expression. He had seen her when the Irken's first brought her in, she was meerly a baby back then, or he thought so.

"I wouldn't know. I was taken as a very small child. I do not know much of alien affairs, and I hardly even now of Earth affairs." Goat made an '0' face and looked away. Blue took this as his que to speak up again.

"Well Earth is about six months away. We should introduce our selves." He looked at them, trying to brighten the conversation. He didn't want to be stuck on a ship with two pissed of females. "I'll go first." He stood and saluted them, "I am Arnaold. A Bloken and a pround soldier. I had a lifepartner, till the Tallest took over my planet and captured me. I have no idea were my life mate is, but I _KNOW _she is alive and I'm going to find her." Goaty wiped a tear from her face, but for some reason Agony felt nothing. She was to cold. She knew this, but it was her defense and she had used it so long that she couldn't show emotion well.

"I hope you find her." She said, Anrnaold smiled at her. Then Goaty told her story. _Yay..._, Agony thought boredly.

"So I'm Bereta. I am from Vort. I was caught by the Irken while trying to leave my planet before they had completely conqured it. I was an orphan all ready, so like, no family. But I did have a boyfriend." She was quite for a moment then said, "Oh my! I hope he's alright." There was silence after Bereta spoke, both aliens looked at Agony. Wanting her story to.

"But you don't have to say anything if you don't remember!" Arnaold blurted after remeber how young she was when taken. Agony did remember some, so she told them.

"I am Agony and I was, maybe, 8 years old when they took me." She closed her eyes and remembered it clearly. "Had just fought with my mother about, uh, something? And I ran out of the house and went to school. I didn't have lots of friends, the kids didn't like my name. I don't remember lots of names but their was a weird kid. He's not really related to me in any way." She zoned out then faced palmed. "Oh geez. Now that I think about that weird kid's name was Zim. Their was another kid, Dib? Yeah, Dib. He said Zim was and alien." Agony looked at the to aliens infront of her. "Now that I have seen Irken (and other aliens), I just relized Zim _WAS _an alien." She sank in her seat, thinking it weird she remembered the two weirdos. Though they did stand out alot, maybe thats why.

"You said this Aliens name was Zim?" Arnaold asked, Agony nodded her head. "I believe an Irken with the name Zim _is_ the reason the Tallest don't want to go near Earth. That little dude destroyed half of his own planet!" Arnaold and Bereta laugh at that, but Agony didn't find it very funny.

"So is he okay?" Both stopped laughing and stared at her, "I mean is it okay for me, is he still part of the Armada?"

"Well I heared the Tallest just put him there to get away from him, it is the farthest planet from Armada, but he is crazy." He rubbed his chin. "I haven't heared much about him for awhile, he's low on the radare now a days. So I don't know."

"Oh well, we'll see then, huh?" Arnaold gave Agony a smile and turned back to the ship's controls. Agony sighed and closed her eyes, if Arnaold wasn't gonna talk then she was gonna sleep. She just really didn't want to talk to Bereta, the girlie goat was annoying. The ships moving was craddling her to sleep, and she let it.


End file.
